


Exposure

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Being gay isn't easy, especially when you're in the Army. Drew knew this, and wanted to keep his sexuality out of his career. But things don't always work out the way we want them to.





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of Drew like first meeting Rick and getting all flustered and dropping stuff and then Rick kissing him and then I wrote it. I might add more chapters idk lemme know if I should cuz I feel like it could be a bunch of short oneshotty type things but also idk what I'm doing like 76% of the time so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew had always been pretty good at hiding the fact that he was gay. That was, until the day he came face to face with Rick. Then, all his composure flew out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I decided to make it multiple chapters? Am I crazy? Do I have time for this? Who knows? (The answer is definitely no but...)

\-------

Drew glanced around, looking for anyone who might be able to help him. Dirty laundry filled his arms as he meandered through the base. He couldn’t, for the life of him, remember where he could wash his clothes.

He had been paying attention on the tour. And he had a pretty good memory.

But for some reason, the laundromat was eluding him.

He had tried finding it on his own, but that had just left him even more lost than before. He didn’t even recognize this part of the base. The tour was only a week ago, and yet Drew had already managed to lose himself within the base.

Drew spots an officer standing a few feet away, back to him. Finally, someone that can help him.

“Excuse me, sir, do you know where I can do my laundry? I kinda got myself los-” Drew can’t manage to finish his sentence.

Because the man turned to face him.

And he’s the most gorgeous man Drew had ever seen in his life.

Drew had never been so taken aback in his life. He was usually able to hide his attraction to members of the same sex. In fact, his career in the Army depended on it.

But he wasn’t anticipating this officer being so attractive. It was as if he was sculpted by Michelangelo himself. 

“Hello? You just… dropped all your laundry.” The man bending to pick up his clothes snapped Drew out of his stupor.

“Oh fuck I am so sorry. Here, let me just…” Drew’s face reddens, even more so as their fingers accidentally brush together trying to gather up all the clothes again.

“Why don’t you have something to hold your clothes? This is a little inconvenient.” The man stands, stacking the laundry back into Drew’s arms carefully, as to keep them from falling again.

“I guess I just never thought about it. I’ll make sure to get one, sir.”

 

“Rick is fine. You don’t have to call me sir. I’m only one rank above you.”

“I’m Drew.” He goes to stick out his hand, only to drop some of his clothes again.

“Shit.”

Rick giggles, picking up the clothes and placing them back in Drew’s arms, again.

“Come on, let’s go find that laundromat, huh?”

\-------

Rick had obviously been at base longer than Drew, because he was able to lead Drew to the laundromat so quickly, it kinda made Drew feel incompetent. Which was made even worse because the entire time Rick was trying to talk to him, and Drew could barely form a sentence. Rick was mind numbingly attractive, and he seemed to know his effect on Drew. He smirked the entire way to the laundromat.

Drew throws his clothes into the washer, then digs into his pocket for change to purchase laundry detergent.

“Seriously? Where the fuck did my money go?” Although he whispered it, he forgot that he wasn’t alone.

“You aren’t very prepared, are you? No money, no hamper, no idea of where the laundromat is. Are you sure you’re a Private?” Rick leaned against the wall, effortlessly crossing his arms across his chest. Drew could barely breathe, much less answer.

“I’m joking. Here, I’ll get it for you.” Rick pulls out his wallet before slipping a few coins into the machine, and handing the stunned man a detergent packet.

“Don’t tell me I have to start it for you, too.”

“No, I can do that.” Drew was surprised he could even get that much out. His chest felt tight from lack of air, and his brain felt fuzzy. Like he was in a dream. This man couldn’t possibly be real. 

“Good, because I’m horrible at laundry. I’d end up shrinking your clothes or something.”

The joke startles Drew back to the present, even if for just a second. The grin on Rick’s face had practically stopped Drew’s heart.

“Thanks for buying that for me. I could’ve sworn I put the change in my pocket. Here, how much do I owe yo-”

Drew’s sentence was interrupted again, this time by Rick pushing him against the wall and smashing their lips together.

Drew had never kissed another man. He hadn’t ever kissed anyone. 

And here he was, kissing a man in the laundromat, where anyone could walk in.

But he just **didn’t care.** Rick’s lips felt so good, and the way his hands trailed from his neck to his hips, taking their time and tracing every contour of his body, Drew could barely stay standing. His legs felt like they were going to give out any second.

Rick breaks the kiss, chuckling as he watches Drew chase his lips.

“That should be...sufficient payment.” 

He winks, and without another word, walks out of the room.

Drew sinks to the floor. What has he gotten himself into?


End file.
